The /biz/ Books
+ = Beginner / Pop literature, ++ = Advanced, +++ = Expert (heavy math) Finance Personal Finance The Way to Wealth by Benjamin Franklin + Your Money or your Life by Vicki Robin & Joe Domignuez + The Millionaire Next Door by Thomas J. Stanley and William D. Danko + The Richest Man in Babylon by George S. Clason + Think & Grow Rich by Napoleon Hill + The Little Book of Safe Money by Jason Zweig The Four Pillars of Investing by William Bernstein Efficiently Inefficient by Lasse Heje Pedersen +/++ Career Talent Is Overrated by Geoff Colvin + So Good They Can't Ignore You by Cal Newport + Passive Investing A Random Walk Down Wall Street by Burton G. Malkiel + The Bogleheads' Guide to Investing by Taylor Larimore, Mel Lindauer, et. al Rational Investing in Irrational Times by Larry E. Swedroe All About Asset Allocation by Richard A. Ferri Common Sense on Mutual Funds by John C. Bogle Expected returns by Antti Ilmanen ++ Asset Management by Andrew Ang Fundamental Analysis The Intelligent Investor by Benjamin Graham ++ Security Analysis by Benjamin Graham & David L. Dodd ++ One Up on Wall Street by Peter Lynch + Conservative Investors Sleep Well by Philip A. Fisher Why Stocks Go Up (and Down) by William H. Pike Common Stocks and Uncommon Profits by Philip A. Fisher Technical Analysis Dow Theory Today by Richard Russell Behavioral Finance & Group Behavior Predictably Irrational by Dan Ariely + Thinking, fast, and Slow by Daniel Kahneman + Explaining Social Behavior by Jon Elster ++ The Wisdom of Crowds by James Surowiecki + Manias, Panics, and Crashes by Charles P. Kindleberger & Robert Alber Irrational Exuberance by Robert J. Shiller The Winner's Curse by Richard Thaler Real-Estate From 0 to 130 Properties in 3.5 Years by Steve McKnight What Every Real Estate Investor Needs to Know About Cash Flow...and 36 Other Key Financial Measures by Frank Gallinelli Economics Basic Economics by Thomas Sowell + The Under Cover Economist by Tim Harford + Freakonomics by Steven D. Levitt & Stephen J. Dubner + Applied Economics by Thomas Sowell + Economics in One Lesson by Henry Hazlitt + How an Economy Grows by Peter D. Schiff + Microeconomic Analysis by Hal R. Varian ++ Intermediate Microeconomics by Hal R. Varian ++ Advanced Macroeconomics by David Romer ++ A Non-Random Walk Down Wallstreet by Andrew W. Lo & A. Craig MacKinlay +++ Game Theory Thinking Strategically by Avinash K. Dixit and Barry J. Nalebuff + Econometrics A Guide to Econometrics by Peter Kennedy ++ Econometric Analysis by William H. Greene +++ Megamistakes: Forecasting And The Myth of Rapid Technological Change by Steven P. Schnaars + Derivatives Dynamic Hedging: Manging Vanilla and Exotic Options by Nassim Taleb ++ Options, Futures, And Other Derivatives by John C. Hull +++ Risk Fooled by Randomness by Nassim Nicholas Taleb + The Black Swan by Nassim Nicholas Taleb + Antifragile by Nassim Nicholas Taleb + Against The Gods by Peter L. Bernstein + Risk Management and Financial Institutions by John C. Hull +++ Biography Poor Charlie's Almanack: The Wit and Wisdom of Charls T. Munger by Peter D. Kaufman +/++ Reminiscences of Stock Operator by Edwin Lefèvre + Business & Management Processes and Organisation The E-Myth Revisited by Michael E. Gerber + Built To Sell by John Warrilow + The Goal by Eliyahu M. Goldratt + Workplace Management by Taiichi Ohno ++ Dealing with People It's not all about "me" by Robin Dreeke + How to Win Friends and Influence People by Dale Carnegie + The Secrets of Consulting by Gerald M. Weinberg + The Art of the Deal by Donald J. Trump + Influence: The Psychology of Persuasion by Robert B. Cialdini + Getting to Yes by Roger Fisher & William Ury + Dig Your Well Before You're Thirsty: The Only Networking Book You'll Ever Need by Harvey Mackay Sales SPIN Selling by Neil Rackham + Questions That Sell by Paul Cherry + Management The Effective Executive by Peter F. Drucker + The Halo Effect by Phil Rosenzweig ++ Alpha Project Managers by Andy Crowe ++ The Lazy Project Manager by Peter Taylor + The Servant as Leader by Robert K. Greenleaf + Quality Without Tears by Philip B. Crosby + The Principles of Scientific Management by Frederick Winslow Taylor + Strategy Blue Ocean Strategy by W. Chan Kim & Renée Mauborgne + The Art of Profitability by Adrian Slywotzky + The Art Of War by Sunzi + Marketing & Advertising Breakthrough Advertising by Eugene M. Schwarz + Ice to the Eskimos by Jon Spoelstra + Cashvertising by Drew Eric Whitman + My Life in Advertising and Scientific Advertising by Claude Hopkins + Corporate Finance Investments by Bodie, Kane & Marcus ++ Creativity & Problem Solving Problem Solving 101: A Simple Book for Smart People by Ken Watanabe + A Technique for Producing Ideas by James Webb Young + Trizics: Teach yourself TRIZ, how to invent, innovate and solve "impossible" technical problems systematically by Gordon Cameron ++ Entrepreneurship Like A Virigin by Richard Branson + The New Business Road Test by John Mullins + Biographies 1,000 Dollars & An Idea by Sam Wyly + The Wizard of Menlo Park by Randall Stross (Edison & GE) + Only the Paranoid Survive by Andrew S. Grove (Intel) + Made in America by Sam Walton (Walmart) + Grinding It Out by Ray Kroc (McDonald's) + Skunk Works by Ben R. Rich & Leo Janos (Lockheed Martin) +